code_geass_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miwa Britannia
"I've been suffering to much it has to end now" Miwa to Lelouch Miwa aka Eclipse is a very strong fighter and is associated with the rebellion Appearance Miwa had purple eyes and long black hair that reaches the middle of his back, he wears his school uniform and for his everyday clothes he wears a black jacket with a white shirt with black jeans and boots. As Eclipse he wears a black helmet with a long cape that reaches his ankles and covers his body when he stands still, he also wears a black shirt with the collar at his neck with pants and boots like Zero. Personality He is very reserved and quiet except when he's around Nunnally, he can be very aggressive at some point but always regrets it after. He has problems keeping his emotions in check and can be very sensitive at times. When he's Eclipse he is very aggressive and he is very smart and chooses carefully about his choses he is hostile and prefers to do things by himself and his emotions get the better of him and he can be heartless. History He was born from his mother and father the emperor, he was about Lelouch's age when his mother died but Lelouch and his siblings did not know he existed because of his father hiding him from the world locked in his room he was forced to stay there for the rest of his life until it was time for him to be emperor. He would find a way to see his mother but would always get caught and sent back to the room, he wondered why he was trapped in there but never knew why until he heard his mother died and that Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan. He was furious and broke out of his room and approached his father asking him why he was still here and why Lelouch and Nunnally were gone along with his mother. Like Lelouch his father sent him away back to his room condemned to stay there for the rest of his life. As time past he grew up and his butler Kunda helped him with everything and was very kind to him. He made a plan to run away but we're stopped when his father told him that he would be sent to area 11 to assist his brother Clovis. He went with Kunda and went to Area 11 where he met his brother Clovis and was introduced to Suzaku and watched everything with Clovis. Going to Clovises palace he watches the news and sees his brother dead and wants to find his murder. Later the Britannia police bring Suzaku and inform the Prince giving no response they interrogate him and get ready for his trial. While on a car escorting him they get stopped and the terrorist are here right in front of them. He orders them to stop and wait not wanting to risk any lives, He sees Zero and the terrorist, when Zero confesses he has hatred towards him and see that his men were letting them get away. Later he finds out that his sister Vice Roy Cornelia has come along with his sister, Kunda gives him a message telling him not to see his sister's and Kunda suggests him to enroll into a school until it was his time. He agrees band goes to a nearby academy were he met Lelouch,Nena,Shirley,Milly and Rivalz along with Suzaku, for awhile he avoided people and didn't have conversations with them some girls flirted with him but he didn't do anything. Soon he finds out what his father's been planning and decides to take matters into his own hands, he meets C2 and she makes a contract with him and gives him geass trying it out for the first time he sees that it has some problems. When he's at school he can hear everyone's thoughts driving him mad and when he touches any living thing he kills it and can bring it back alive, and disguises himself as Eclipse. He shows up when Zero and the terrorist try to attack Cornelia the first time watching and observing them. One day Arthur sneaks into his room and takes his helmet like he did to Lelouch, he runs after it and Milly announces a cat hunt again wanting to get something from him, she offers a prize and everyone goes on the hunt until he bumps into Lelouch and Suzaku who look at Arthur wearing his helmet but he uses his geass to cloud their minds so he can get away. He finds Arthur and tries to get him and see Suzaku and Lelouch following him,Arthur drops the helmet and he sighs in relief getting down holding the cat. Lelouch ask Madam president of he could join and he accepts, The next day Lelouch ask him if he wanted to meet Nunnally and he agreed they go and he meets her, she recognizes him saying that he was Miwa her brother but Miwa denied it wanting to keep himself hidden. Later he goes to the Council hall seeing that they were setting up for a party, and he helps them and Rivalz comments on why he was wearing gloves all the time and he doesn't reply keeping quiet for awhile until it was time for the party. They go and notice that he was getting nervous and in pain his geass activates and he holds his head yelling for them to shut up getting their attention. Lelouch goes over and looks at him getting a glimpse at his eyes seeing that he had geass as well but he manages to run out and Lelouch confronts him asking him why he had it and who was he for real. He takes his glove off and touches a bush killing it instantly revealing that he had geass.